


Baby, We Could Be Enough

by larryromance91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Freedom, Happy Ending, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, X-Factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryromance91/pseuds/larryromance91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last performance of One Direction before they go on their eighteen months long break.<br/>And Simon delivers some news backstage to Louis and Harry that leaves them shocked to the core.<br/>It turn their performance to their best one during their five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, We Could Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first publicized work here, so I apologize if there are some stuff that looks weird. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

"Headsup" Louis yelled as he chucked an apple at Liam, who barely avoided the flying fruit. He straightened and looked at Louis with mischief in his eyes

"Oh, you asked for it." he said before grabbing an orange from the bowl of fruit, he swiftly threw it towards Louis. It hit him straight in his stomach, Louis let out a weak "oof."

He turned to his boyfriend who was sitting in one of the armchairs in black leather and was playing with his phone, Niall was sitting beside him, watching Louis and Liam with an amused expression

"Hazza, love. I don't think you know the concept about dating, but you are supposed to get mad if someone throw something at me." he said and faked hurt. Harry looked up at him, his green eyes piercing.

"Lou, it is an orange. It can't do much harm." he told him, Louis pouted.

"Thank you for your support." he said to Harry, who threw him a smirk. "You are lucky I love you, or you would be in trouble."

Harry raised his eyebrows, he studied Louis for a moment before putting his phone away and standing up.

Without a word he walked over to where Liam was standing by the fruit bowl, he picked up a banana from it before chucking it at Louis.

"What is it with you and bananas?" Louis asked as he ducked for the yellow fruit. Before he knew it Liam and Harry both started throwing stuff at him, at first fruit. But eventually they ran out of them, so then they just started throwing whatever they could reach.

Louis let out a squeal and ducked for the trash can that came flying towards him. In return he grabbed the offending trash can and chucked It back at Liam and Harry.

"Niall, help me." Louis theatrically yelled as he started throwing the stuff Liam and Harry had thrown at him, back at them.

Niall considered it for a moment, thinking of the pros and cons, before standing up. He walked towards Louis and was about to throw a pineapple at Liam when a knock sounded on the door.

They immediately stopped with what they were doing, Niall with the pineapple in his hand, ready to throw it. Louis was searching on the floor after Liam's phone that had come flying a while ago. They looked around at the absolute mess in their dressing room, and at themselves. Luckily they weren't dressed in their stage clothes yet, or they would have been ruined.

"Um, come in?" Liam called, the door opened and Simon stepped inside. He stopped as soon as he came through the door, he stared at the mess with an open mouth and wide eyes. He was dressed in his stage clothes, a grey suit with a white shirt.

"What the hell happened in here boys?" he asked. The boys looked at each other, contemplating how to explain the whole mess.

In the end it was Harry who answered, with an edge to his voice. It was something that had appeared since Modest! and Simon threw him and Louis in a closet, especially to Simon.

"We were just having a everything-you-can-get-your-hands-on-war." he replied, still holding onto the stem to a fake flower.

Simon stepped inside fully and closed the door behind him, he walked towards him with his gaze downwards so he wouldn't step on a fruit or anything else of the stuff that covered the floor.

When he had almost gotten to them he stopped and just stared at a paper-airplane that laid on one of the armchairs, and that Niall had spent around fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to fold.

"Well, boys. Are you ready for your last live performance?" he asked as soon as he reached them.

"Yes," Louis answered. "And this isn't our last one, it's our last one before the break."

Simon nodded, "Of course. With the break coming up. . .Louis, Harry I would like to have a word with you."

 

Harry went towards Louis and placed a hand on the small of his back, he was tense as a stick. Nothing good ever came from Simon after those words.

"Go on." he said. Simon eyed Liam and Niall.

"In private." He clarified.

"What you are going to say to us, you can say in front of them." Louis snapped, his patience with Simon running low. Simon sighed.

"Okay fine." he said. He sat down in the armchair Harry had previously been sitting in. "Since your beak is coming up, I have made a decision."

He paused, clearly waiting.

 

"We are not going to ask what the decision is!" Louis snapped, he crossed his arms over his chest and felt Harry press his fingers into his skin, before sliding it to his hip.

"Well then. I hope you know why we decided to not let you come out?" Simon asked, it sent chills down Louis´ spine.

"Yes, you are a bunch of homophobic jerks who can't accept who me and Harry are." Louis said, meanwhile Harry stood silent beside him. Louis had always been the one out of the two of them to argue with Modest! and during conflicts. Harry had always disliked fights and conflicts, but Louis would never forget the day Harry had literally exploded at Simon and the boss over Modest!. He had been frightening, Louis had been unsure before that if Harry even knew how to yell at someone with anger.

 

"No, not at all." Simon said and Louis scoffed. "The reason was the publicity, you would lose popularity if you came out. . ." Louis interrupted him.

"Have you been blind during these years? Do you have any idea how many of our fans that support us?" He asked.

"We have noticed the growing popularity of your relationship amongst the fans." Simon told them with a nod.

"Then why not let them come out?" Liam suddenly asked.

"As I said, it had to do with publicity." Simon answered. "Anyway, what I am here for now, has nothing to do with that. I am here to tell you that I have made the decision to let you come out."

 

Silence.

At first neither Harry or Louis could actually process what Simon had just told them.

"Excuse me. What?!" Louis said.

"You must be joking." Harry said, his raspy and soft voice right in Louis´ ear.

"No, I am not joking." Simon said, he gave them a smile. Louis was a little unsure if it was supposed to be the grimace it ended up as.

Louis turned around to face Harry, he looked as shocked as Louis felt.

"I will leave you alone for a moment, you are on in forty five minutes." Simon said before leaving the room.

Louis and Harry must have been standing there, staring at each other in shock for a while because suddenly Niall spoke up. "So? Are you going to kiss or just stare at each other forever?" he said, before he could say anything else Harry had tilted his head just enough to be able to press his lips against Louis´. Louis responded without thinking about it, raising one hand to twine it in Harry's curls while pressing the other one into the skin on his waist. Harry are gently cupping Louis´ jaw. Their eyes closed and suddenly everything faded away. The only thing Louis was aware of was Harry´s comforting scent of cinnamon, lavender detergent and expensive cologne. And his hard and lean body against him. 

Louis temporarily opened his eyes to look over towards Liam and Niall, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw their expressions. 

Harry must have felt him smiling at something, cause he gently squeezed Louis´ hip to draw his attention back to himself. 

"Okay, that's enough." Liam said. "We need to change and get ready." he reminded them. 

They broke apart, and Louis was taken aback by how bright Harry's eyes was shining with happiness.

They pulled away completely from each other so they could put on their stage clothes. Louis was watching Harry out of the corner of his eye, as he buttoned up the black silk blouse and pushed it into the waistband of his flower patterned trousers. He then put on the matching flower patterned blazer. 

 

A moment later they were all done with dressing, not that it was the most dramatic thing. Then Niall spoke the thought all of them were thinking.

"We need to clean up here." he said. Louis nodded and pushed himself up from the chair. 

Together they cleaned out the dressing room, and in the end Harry was standing confused in the middle of the room holding the fake flower again.

"Where is this supposed to be?" he asked while looking around for the belonging wase. "Throw it in the trash can." Louis said, Harry shrugged before throwing it in the same trash can they had been throwing around forty minutes earlier. 

Then there was another knock on the door and a voice sounded through the wood. "Seven minutes boys." 

Niall, Liam, Louis and Harry looked at each other, knowing they were going on stage for their last live performance. Harry was the first one to move, he walked over to Louis and grabbed his hand. They looked down at their intertwined fingers with identical smiles on their faces. 

They walked out of the dressing room, and towards the stage. 

Louis and Harry was still holding hands, some of the crew members that had been there since 2010 was smiling at them, their smiles knowing. 

Some of the new crew members were looking at them with expressions that either portrayed shock or surprise. But they didn't care, they had been given permission to go public, they didn't bother to be discreet anymore. 

As they stood backstage and heard Olly announce them, they went into the group hug. "Okay, ready lads?" Liam said and Louis, Niall and Harry nodded. 

"Yes." Harry said, they pulled back and put their hands in. "Okay? Three two one, we push." they said in chorus. 

Then they walked out on stage to the cheers of the audience, they were going to perform Infinity first, and then History as a surprise for the fans. 

They stood in their decided formation as Niall opened up the song. 

 

During the whole thing Louis and Harry was serenading each other, they knew the fans would see it. But they would get something else to freak out over at the end of History. Louis and Harry both avoided looking at the judges table, even when they were standing right in front of it, they were looking over it and on the audience instead. 

 

By the time they started on History, Harry could feel nervousness grow inside him. He knew that even if Simon had given him and Louis permission to come out, he wouldn't like what Harry had planned. 

 

Harry opened up the song.

And at the end of it Harry turned towards Louis and as if Louis knew what he had planned he nodded at him. 

And as they fell silent at the last tone Harry grabbed Louis and pulled him towards him, their bodies colliding just like their lips did. And just before everything faded away they could hear the screams of the audience magnifying seven fold. And then everything faded away, like in the dressing room. 

It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders the moment his lips had connected with Louis´, the relief of being out. 

He started to smile, he started to smile so big he couldn't keep kissing Louis. They pulled away, and Louis smiled at Harry. 

"That was a nice surprise." he said. 

"You knew I was going to do that." Harry whispered, Louis nodded his head.

"Yeah I did." he said. 

Just then they became aware of the flashes being fired of, from mobile phone and photographers. 

Harry walked back to his mic. 

"Thank you, thank you." He said, as Olly went back on the stage to ask another couple of questions. Louis and Harry let Niall and Liam answer them, 

 

Louis was grinning smugly at Simon, who was looking like someone had punched him in the face. Harry had gone back to stare at Louis, studying his profile, his sharp jawline and sculpted lips. He wasn't even trying to hide he was staring at him. Harry was pulled out from his thoughts by Liam.

"What do you think Harry?" he asked, 

Harry startled turned towards him. 

"About what?" he asked, Niall laughed and even though he wasn't even close to the microphone he could still be heard. 

"I was just making a point." Liam whispered to him. "Stop staring and pay attention." 

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and rested his hand on his hip, he leaned in and placed a kiss on Louis´ temple, his lips pressing against the soft skin. 

"I can do it if I want to." he said. "We're out."

**Author's Note:**

> So I apologise for the hasty ending, but I wanted to leave it open for temptation. You can guess what happened after. . .when they got home *winking*


End file.
